Writing Brings Us Together
by Pop-Culture-Princess90
Summary: What happened after In the Cold, Cold Night after Eli came to the rescue along with Clare's friends. Can the two get back to what they use to have.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is an Eclare one shot… maybe two depending on how I feel and what reviews say. I have been in a total writers block state for the last couple of months…. though school didn't really help the situation lol. But after the scene in last nights episode In the Cold, Cold Night well it gave me the spark to start writing again.

It had been only 24 hours since all her friends… well former friends…. well former-friends-turned-sort-of-friends had come to her rescue and decided to help her with the holiday issue of the newspaper. They weren't the only ones to come back into her life though. Eli Goldsworthy had also volunteered the boy that had been her rock, friend and boyfriend. Just seeing him again made her heart race. He looked and acted like the boy she had fallen for before the hoarding and bipolar disorder had gotten out of hand. Once again dressed in all black, even as the rest of them followed the dress code in their color coordinated shirts and khakis. Even for an after school thing he had gone home to change first. He was now wearing his worn in leather jacket that looked like it always belonged on him.

However, nothing compared to when she studied his face. Eli looked healthy and happy once more. His green eyes having some of that old sparkle back, a happiness that while tentative seemed to be growing everyday. Though she would never admit she studied him and how he looked at least once a day when they passed in the hall ways. But if truth be told she missed the smallest things. Running her fingers through his soft dark brown hair when they were making out or he had his head on her lap as they watch a movie. Or watching as the fire ignited behind his eyes as they talked about Palahniuk or the latest school production.

She always had an undeniably strong connection to Eli, one that as much as she didn't want to admit it never went away. Even now…. but maybe that was all part of the plan. Maybe Eli was it for her and now that they both had gone through their own things they could be together. Or maybe not, Eli seemed to be doing well but was she the issue? Was she his trigger? Had she grown as much as him? Goodness her mind needed to stop this.

It didn't help that she was alone with him right now. They both had done their research for their respective articles that day and had stayed after school to work on them. Not realizing the other would be there.

So now the room was silent except for the ticking of the wall clock and the tapping of computer keys. Neither said a word not that they could even think about what to say or where to start. That drove her even more insane because they use to be able to say everything to each other. She wanted to be with him so much so it was a craving that seemed to haunt her. She missed feeling his arms around her, them driving around in Morty or laying on the couch and reading just enjoying each others company.

Huffing Clare decided enough was enough. "Hey Eli can I ask you a question?" Her voice timid and she hated it.

Looking up momentarily from his own article Eli gave a quick smile, "Sure Edwards. What's up?"

"Why… why did you help with the paper? How did you even know I needed help?" Her voice stronger now as she locked eyes with him. She wouldn't get intimidated by him or her feelings anymore.

Sighing Eli saved his work before getting up from his chair and walking over to sit at the computer next to hers. "I found out about it through Adam. We were hanging out and he told me you had been freaking out about taking over the holiday issue because you didn't have anyone to help."

Smiling Clare couldn't help but giggle at Adam's actions. He was a supportive friend but if there was anything he hated it was talking about his two best friend's former relationship. Even after they broke up he was always careful not to mention one in front of the other. Or so she thought.

Clare was pulled out her thoughts by Eli's voice, "What?" His eyebrow raised in confusion disappearing under his bangs.

Looking down at her hands which were now in her lap Clare tried to focus again. "Just surprised he mentioned me to you. He always seemed like he wanted to stay far away from anything that connected back to when we were an 'us'. And I always thought that included updates."

Looking up at Eli once more she was surprised by the semi guilty look Eli had on his face. "Well he didn't just randomly give me an update, Clare, I asked for it. I asked for _them._ I never stopped caring about you. And through pieces I heard from him when we were hanging out I knew that you were at least ok."

Her heart seemed to swell at his answer. Sure she thought he still wanted her. At the time she was sure it was a part of his problems though, that his supposed love for her wasn't love anymore but rather an obsession. But to know he let her go to be with Jake, to be with another guy just because that is what she wanted. How he even tried to repair said relationship like he did in that sweat lodge. How he sacrificed his own happiness, yet he still kept an eye on her. It all made her want to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him.

Which is what she did.

For once Clare didn't over think, didn't question her feeling. She just wanted to kiss him again. To feel the passion and safety that was held in every kiss they shared. It took a few second but soon his lips responded to the kiss as well. His arms enveloped her one sliding around her waist and another cupping her chin. This was not how she thought the conversation would go but she couldn't really complain. Sure they had to talk things over and she would make him… in a few minutes. Because the slightly chapped feel of his warm lips on hers was something she wanted to indulge in for now.

When Clare started to a little light headed she pulled away. The room was quiet and she kept her eyes closed for an extra beat longer then she normally would. She was still in their own little world.

"Wow. That was…" Eli's voice was low and husky sending shivers down her spine as memories of making out on the couch or against the kitchen counter invaded her mind. Clare could still feel the counter under her as Eli situated himself between her legs. All they did was make out but her body always felt like it was on fire. From the way he kissed her, the way he touched even the way she could make him moan and groan by nibbling on his bottom lip.

Looking in his eyes Clare saw passion and lust but there was a sadness or fear there too.

"Yea. Ummm sorry about that. Goodness why did I do that. I shouldn't have done that you probably hate me for doing that," Ignoring her article and research she flung her bag over her shoulder. "I should just go. I am going to go."

The auburn haired girl only made it a few feet when a hand wrapped around her wrist. "Clare… Clare look at me please." His voice was still low but this time she could hear the hurt in his voice. Nevertheless she couldn't make her head lift up, she couldn't see the pain that was in his voice painted across her face. "Clare," her name was just whisper as he leaned in resting his chin on her shoulder almost leaning his body against her back. "Clare please we need to talk, about everything."

Slowly turning around Clare finally looked at the teenage gothic writer. He had that adorable puppy dog look on his face that she could never say no to. Walking over to the chairs once more she felt his hand loosen on her wrist, only to slide down to her hand and interlace their fingers.

"Ok let's talk." Clare focused on Eli but let her logical side take over as she tried not to think about how his lips felt. Before Clare could really edit her own thoughts they were already tumbling out. No sugar coating or circling around how she really felt, just the truth. The things she had wanted to say to him a million times and never did. Still she would practice this little speech every night while she was laying in bed. "God Eli I want to be with you so bad then again you know that by the kiss." Clare let a slightly humorless laugh escape. "But Eli you scared me so much… before. I am so afraid that we have been through too much. I know you are going to therapy and that you are on medication. And you seem so happy and content at school. But but but…"

Holding onto her hand a bit tighter his voice was back to a whisper like he was speaking to a scared animal, " But what Clare?"

She couldn't say it, not when it could break both their hearts when he realized her fear was real. And not just real for her but rather that the fear being spoken out loud would lead him to see it too. That it wasn't just Clare over analyzing the situation. But Eli just sat there waiting and after another two minutes of silence he asked her again, "What is scaring you so much."

"I am scared I am your trigger." Her eyes began to fill with tears finally admitting what had been eating at her ever since he had crashed Morty. "I am scared that if we get back together it will only be a matter of time until something happens. Until I do something to hurt you and you spiral or I run away when it gets to intense." Tears were now free falling from her eyes but she didn't care anymore.

The next thing she knew he had released her hand only to pull her body to his. Her head buried into his chest on its own accord as his hands rubbed circles into her back. "Clare listen to me. You are not a trigger. I was really messed up but that is on me. I had a lot of stress that had happened in my life before you. I just didn't deal with it and it got worse. I have been doing really well lately though. My therapist even says that being a normal teen is the best thing for me. Getting out and dating is included in that."

Sniffling Clare tried to calm her breathing down as she snuggled into his embrace even more. "Are you sure Eli? I am. I want to be with you but if you aren't ready I don't want to push." She just needed to hear him say it.

Tightening his arms around her Eli moved slowly until he settled down into one of the computer chairs. Happy to no longer be standing Clare's body seemed to remember how good it felt to be even this intimate with her ex. She let herself mold into his form once more sitting sidewise on his lap. The rest of her body may have seemed calm but her hands betrayed her. They began to twist and untwist around his cotton t-shirt a nervous habit of hers he remembered well. "Clare I am so ready to be back in your life, I never wanted to leave. But I get that I had to. I needed to get my mind in a better place. We both hand a lot of stuff going on, life changing things going on. The only question is are you ok to do thing again?"

The last sentence startled Clare so much her head shot up. "I think I am. I mean yea my life has been more than a little crazy over the last year. But things are starting to calm down. I think this is the perfect time to start a new chapter. I'm on talking terms with K.C, Jenna, Alli and Conner again. I have a weird yet working understanding- friendship-sibling thing with Jake. And even with a new step-father my home life is reasonably stable. All I am missing is my boyfriend. The boy that understood me better than I knew myself. And of course hanging with him and our awesome friend Adam all together again would be an added bonus."

Clare had barely finished her speech when Eli's lips were on her again. This time the kiss was faster and messy. All tongue, teeth and a passion Clare hadn't felt since they had broken up. Finally feeling free to act on how she felt the eleventh grade let her hand thread through her boyfriend's, wow that was amazing to say again, _her boyfriend's _hair. Getting slightly uncomfortable with the weird angle her body was at Clare pulled away and stood up. Almost regretting the action when she saw fear in Eli's eyes again.

"Come on lets go to my place. We can continue this," She couldn't help to smirk when he smiled, truly smiled at the idea, "do homework, talk more whatever we want. But at least we can do it within the privacy of my own home." Her arm out stretched as she waited for him to take her hand. He quickly did grabbing both of their bags with his other hand. Letting go of her hand he quickly wrapped it around her waist. Clare giggled once more when without even hesitating he pecked her on the cheek before leading the way out of the school.

That afternoon both teens knew everything was changing. But unlike the unwanted changes over the past year this one was different. It was something that the universe was giving each teen. So they would always have someone that had their backs. They would be ok if they could stick together and support each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: So even with only five reviews the numbers seemed really good for the first chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed they made my day. So I don't know how long this story will be. I have always had issues with multi chapter fics ( I have two semi abandoned multi chapter fics on here to prove it) my mind seems to write in one chapter segments lol. I am however determined to see this story to its end. Probably because I am so happy that my favorite couple of this cycle of Degrassi may be getting back together. So I am planning on adding up to four chapters and ending it the day part two airs. On to the story.

The walk back to Clare's had been… eventful. And not in the Rory and Jess walk around Stars Hallow making out and almost getting run over eventful. No just like always for them it was much more dramatic. That was one thing about their relationship that Clare actually loved though. It was never easy and sometimes they would yell and fight but even with divorced parents Clare wouldn't want it any other way. Because unlike her parents fighting was actually good for her and Eli. She would rather they fight and get everything out then keep things in like her parents. At least getting things out could lead to growth and forgiveness.

Forgive and forget? She knew that they could never fully forget what had happened, on either side. But why would she want to forgive and forget. She hated that saying. If you were to totally forget then you would make the same mistakes again or let someone else do the same. In Clare's mind you should never forget. Move on yes and forgive the person yes. But part of that forgiveness should be never forgetting what they did. So if and when that person shows growth you see it and remember it more. Because you saw how far they had come to get to that point. She just hoped that Eli would see that, and maybe after the walk back to her place he would.

Flashback

Walking home Clare kept secretly pinch herself. The entire afternoon seemed like a dream. If it wasn't for the freezing winter air biting at her cheeks, and Eli's gloved hand interlaced with her own she might have believed it was.

"Man it's days like these that I miss having my own car," Eli mumbled beside her. His face fell almost instantly when he realized what he said. She watched as his eyes seemed to get distant and his body pulled into itself.

'Oh no he isn't going to pull away. Not now.' Clare thought as her hand gripped his even tighter than before. "Eli… Eli look at me." When his green eyes continued to avoid even looking in her direction Clare knew this was bad. That the conversation they planned on having at her house needed to start here. "Eli, relax I am not leaving the second you bring up our past. Or our mistakes."

When he still didn't look at her she felt like she had no choice but to let go of his hand and cup his face with both of her hands. "We can't change the past and honestly I don't want to." She was stopped by him huffing at her with an eye brow raised like he was waiting for her to admit that was a lie. "I don't Eli. Without it we wouldn't know what we are fighting for now or what we had to go through as individuals to get here."

His face softened a little at that and his classic one sided smirk started to appear. "Do you really mean all that?" His voice was soft as his arms wrapped around her waist and his head moved from her hands and nuzzled her neck.

"Yes I do." The 11th grader's voice was quiet and slightly breathless and his lips brushed against her body. "We can't tip toe around each other for the rest of our relationship. That's not a real relationship, that's a half assed safety blanket relationship. One that is all about the surface. No deep connection, no chemistry, no sparks, no fire. And _we_ _always _have had chemistry." A husky laugh vibrated across her skin at the last sentence.

"Yes… yes we definitely have chemistry. I missed you so much Clare." His face finally lifted from her neck only to place a small kiss on her lips, letting his lips hover over hers.

"I missed you too. Promise me that we will talk about everything. Past, present or even future stuff." Clare pleaded wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Promise." His reply brushed their lips together once more making her melt into his embrace.

End of Flashback

That had been over an hour ago. After they finished talking they had rushed to Clare's house almost running just to get out of the cold. Now they were laying on the couch mindlessly flipping through TV channels and snuggling under a blanket. He was on his back with her nestled into his side her head on his chest. Clare loved being like this with Eli, she never felt as safe anywhere else. Even when things were going crazy in her life she found peace in his arms.

Clare was almost purring with happiness as Eli's fingers rubbed up and down her back. That was until the front door opened and slammed shut, "Clare are you home?" Jake's voice boomed through the house. Worried Clare tried to sit up but Eli's arms only wrapped tighter around her. She gave him a quick questioning look before sighing and settling back against him. He was probably thinking that Jake was going to find out they were back together anyway so why not now. They didn't have to edit themselves or how they acted around other people, and she knew he was right.

"In here Jake." The couple almost laughed at the shocked expression that crossed her new step-brother's face when he saw them.

"Oh so I guess you two made up." Jake tried to look anywhere but the pair on the couch hand rubbing his neck nervously.

"Yep." Eli answered popping the p at the end of the word his one sided smirk on his face. He let his hands once again trail up and down her body. Clare always found it incredibly hot that he got so possessive… just so long as his mental state kept that jealousy in check. Still she slapped him lightly on the chest receiving a real sorry from her boyfriend.

"Sorry Jake Eli is just happy."

Eli was about to make another remark when his cell went off. Grabbing his phone from his pocket his saw his dad's number flash across the screen. It wasn't until that moment that Eli realized he hadn't called his parents after school let out. Lately he had been filling them in more, just a quick call after school, to let them know what his plans were. That he was ok.

Mouthing a quick sorry Eli pulled himself up from the couch and almost shivered. Walking into the foyer he already missed Clare's warmth against his body. "Hey Bullfrog sorry I didn't call I got cared away."

"It's ok kiddo just worried about you. Are you coming home soon?" Bullfrog's voice held some apprehension but talking to Eli seemed to set that a bit.

"Yea I'll be home soon just hanging out with a friend." Eli tried to keep his voice calm and vague. Everything was so new with Clare that he figured telling CeCe and Bullfrog in person would be best.

"Ok, do you need a ride home? Are you at Adam's or Fiona's?" CeCe's voice spilled from the phone this time. Great they had him on speaker phone. It was probably CeCe's idea she had been hovering a little more lately.

"No it's ok I can walk home. I'll be there soon." There was a hint of disappointment in his voice at the idea of leaving Clare that his parents thankfully missed.

"Ok. See you soon." Bullfrog's voice came through one last time before the Eli said good bye and the phone call ended.

Trudging back into the living room Eli settled back onto the couch next to Clare. He waited for a minute for her and Jake to finish whatever they were talking about. When they still didn't stop Eli decided to get her attention his own way. Taking her distracted state as the perfect opportunity he snaked his arms around her waist. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Clare smile at the touch. When he felt her relax completely against him he made his move. His fingers were suddenly everywhere against her sides tickling her, making her scream and giggle. Clare fell back into the couch with Eli partially on top of her. Neither noticed an awkward looking Jake escape the room. "ELI! STOP!"

"What's the magic word?" His whispered next to her head making sure not to get to close so their heads wouldn't slam together as she wiggled beneath him.

"Eli!" Clare screamed again. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of winning but he needed to stop.

"Oh Clare. Scream my name again." Eli's voice was husky and playful as he continued his attack.

His words were like a trigger for the girl underneath him making her cheeks turn a deep red. "Eli!" She tried to sound disgusted but the lust that she saw swirling in his eyes made her plea come out breathless.

Suddenly her boyfriend stopped the torture only to capture her lips in a head spinning, moan worthy kiss. That was until she actually did moan. It was soft but he heard it, and she knew he did when he drew back and smiled. "Well, well, well looks like someone getting all hot and bothered." Pulling back he helped them both up so they were sitting. "Sadly Blue Eyes, I have to go. CeCe and Bullfrog are getting worried."

Pouting Clare just nodded before they got up and walked towards the door. Sharing one more lingering kiss the couple mumbled good bye's before Eli was out the door.

Leaning against the closed door the young writer couldn't help the goofy smile that spread across her face. And neither could her boyfriend…. Until he got home.

Even after all the drama that had happened over the past year Eli was happy that one thing hadn't changed, home was still home. Sure his parents watched him a bit more and they were more hands on but it wasn't too bad. Yes it did annoy him a little that their new parenting included restrictions that were never there. They had given him so much freedom growing up, they had always treated him like an adult.

If he were to be honest he didn't really notice the differences until he tried to have Imogen spend the night and Bullfrog had blocked the idea. It was a good thing he did though in retrospect. Eli wasn't sure where he and Imogen would be if she had spent the night. Let alone him and Clare.

Clare… she had always been supportive. Or at least tried as hard as she could before things got too much for her to handle. At first he had been so mad at her for bailing on him when she knew he needed so much help. When he needed _her_. But after he started on the medication and therapy he realized how wrong that mind set was. He couldn't expect her to sit by when he was self destructing, especially after she tried to help. Pulling away was her way of getting out of his way, so he would get treatment. Whether it was because it was too intense for her, she didn't want him focusing on her or a combination of both he wasn't sure.

But she had stood by him in the beginning. Eli remembered all the times she sat in his room with him gently nudging him to get rid of things he didn't really need. How he had made the joke about she earning a whole year free stay at hotel Eli. And she joked back asking if it was four stars. The conversation had ended with them slightly joking about her spending the night. His stomach had flip flopped when she said she would when she felt ready. The promise of the future with her was all he needed even now.

"ELI!" Bullfrog yelled next to his son bringing Eli out of his thoughts. He made his way to the living room and sat on the leather chair, next to the couch they were on.

"Oh sorry what were you saying?" Eli tried to recover and not think of Clare more.

"How was your afternoon did you have fun with Adam? Or were you hanging with Fiona? You never did answer the question." CeCe supplied.

"Actually…. I was with Clare." His voice was barely a whisper but when both his parents looked shocked then frowned he knew they heard him.

"Clare? Well that's nice that you to are friends again." His mothers voice was a little to sugar-y sweet. It was the same voice she was using more and more lately. Whenever she wanted to say something more about a subject but didn't want to over step.

"She isn't just a friend we, well we got back together." The statement was followed by such a silence that Eli swore he could hear crickets.

"When did this happen?" That was one thing about his dad he loved he always tried to get the facts first.

"Today. We talked things over after school." Eli was trying to keep his answers as short and sweet as possible. If he only gave them the need to know stuff he and Clare could hopefully figure things out without parental interference.

"Oh well ok then. Not to sound negative but did you really think this over Eli?" There was his mother's sugar-y sweet voice again.

"Yes mom" Eli huffed before continuing, "I have wanted this for a while. Clare seems to be in a good place too. And my therapist wants me to act like a normal teen if I feel stable."

CeCe sighed before getting up from the couch and hugging him whispering that they were here for him. When she finally pulled back Bullfrog just gave him a quick pat on his back before heading upstairs to go to bed.

He knew his parents were worried, but he was sure that this time things would be different. Together the two could get through anything… well he hoped. School tomorrow would be the first real test.


End file.
